Thrice-Parodied Tales
by Pre-Animation Man
Summary: A Mix of Parody of 3 Fairy Tales with Animated Characters.


_**The Gingerbread Boy**_

Once upon a sunny morning, Moxy from the film, Uglydolls awoke to a rumbling tummy. She said to her husband, "I'm desperately hungry, and bacon and eggs just won't do today."

his friend, Louis scratched his chin thoughtfully. "How about some gingerbread instead?"

Moxy agreed, and she went to work mixing and stirring. Soon, she had made a little gingerbread boy. She slid him into the oven, and twenty minutes later they could smell baking gingerbread. Moxy opened the door and cried triumphantly, "Our magnificent breakfast is ready!"

"I don't think so!" cried the gingerbread boy, and he leapt from the oven and raced out the door.

Down the road the gingerbread boy ran, laughing and giggling. He passed The Shoppies riding her scooter, and he taunted, "I'm the gingerbread boy, can't you see? I know that you will never catch me!"

Jessicake scowled and replied, "My friends and I can catch anything!" and off she went after him. The Shoppies went fast, but the gingerbread boy went faster!

The gingerbread boy passed a Harvey Girls, Elmo, Toucan Sam and his nephews, and Abby Hatcher. "I'm the gingerbread boy, can't you see?" he called. "I know that you will never catch me!"

They joined The Shoppies and took off after him, hobbling and scooting, galloping and running. They were fast, but the gingerbread boy was faster!

Suddenly the gingerbread boy spied a wide river up ahead. How would he get across?

"What are you doing?" came a voice from nearby. The gingerbread boy turned to see a red fox with a sly grin and sharp teeth.

"I'm running away," said the gingerbread boy.

"Under these circumstances," said the fox named Tod from The Fox and the Hound as he nodded toward the rushing waters, "you won't make it on your own. Jump on my tail and I'll get you across." The gingerbread boy happily agreed.

As the water grew deeper, the fox told the gingerbread boy to climb onto his back and then onto his snout. Suddenly, the fox tossed his head. Snap! That was the end of the gingerbread boy.

* * *

_**The Girl Who Never Laughed**_

Once upon a cool autumn day, Sunny Day stood at the window of her castle chamber. Her pet, Doodle, was worried about her. His daughter had never laughed in her life, no matter how hard Doodle or his jesters tried. Doodle had finally declared that any man who was able to make her laugh would have her hand in marriage, but so far not even a chuckle had passed her lips.

In the same kingdom on that same day, Count Dracula went to the forest to cut some wood. He labored for many hours and then stopped in the afternoon to have a bite to eat. As he sat in the shade of a tall oak tree, a Dorothy Gale with a white beard popped out from behind a boulder.

The Dorothy Gale exclaimed, "I'm famished! Would you give me food, sir? I've not eaten in days, for no one will ever share with me."

"Not sharing is an injustice," said Count Dracula, and he gave the Dorothy Gale a nice portion of his lunch.

When Dorothy had finished eating, he stood and said to Count Dracula, "You shall be rewarded for your kindness. There is a gift for you when you've finished your work. You will know it when you see it." The man then disappeared.

Count Dracula continued to cut down the trees, and when the last one fell, he found a golden goose inside the trunk. How the goose sparkled! Thrilled, Count Dracula carried the goose into town.

Count Dracula went into an inn for his dinner. The innkeeper's daughter noticed the goose's beautiful feathers. She wanted a golden feather. However, when she reached out, her hand stuck fast to the goose. She wailed shrilly. Her father grabbed her arm and found himself stuck tightly to his daughter.

Count Dracula tried to pull the father and daughter off the goose. It didn't work. Next, he tried to pull the goose away. Count Dracula desperately pulled the goose through the door and into the street. The innkeeper's daughter was still stuck to the goose, and the innkeeper was still stuck to his daughter. The shrieking and shouting caught the attention of the townsfolk. Soon they were all stuck to each other in a long, struggling procession.

At that moment, Sunny looked out her window and saw this amazing sight. She began to giggle. She began to laugh. Doodle rejoiced. "Who is this young man who has made my daughter laugh at last?" he cried.

The following week, Count Dracula and Sunny were wed. They lived happily ever after.

* * *

_**The Trolls and the Shoemaker**_

Once upon a frosty night, a poor Oh came home with a scrap of leather he had found. Oh and Tip Tucci were very poor and had not been able to buy supplies for making shoes for many days.

They had not been able to buy food, either. Oh needed to make a pair of shoes and sell them soon, or they would starve.

Oh looked at the list of things he needed to make shoes. He had leather and a hammer but did not have the needles, laces, or tacks. Exhausted and worried, he went to bed and fell into a troubled sleep.

When he awoke, he discovered that a beautiful pair of new shoes had been made from the leather. He sold them for twice the price of ordinary shoes.

Oh and Tip Tucci were thrilled. Yet how had the shoes been made so quickly and so well?

"It doesn't matter," said the Tip. "Someone discards leather and you bring it home. Someone else makes shoes and you sell them. Just let it be!"

"But I want to know," said Oh. He went out and used the money he'd made to buy better leather, as well as a bag full of food. He left the leather in the shop, and he and Tip Tucci went to bed, wondering whether the same thing might happen again.

It did. For three days they awoke to new and fancier shoes, and for three days they sold them for more and more money. On the fourth night, they decided to hide and see who was making the shoes.

When the clock struck midnight, two little trolls named Poppy and Bunch magically appeared in the shop. They began cutting, sewing, and hammering, producing more intricate shoes than before. As she watched, the Tip noticed how ragged the trolls' clothes were and took pity on them.

The next day, Oh sold the elegant new shoes and Tip Tucci sewed two tidy, tiny outfits for the little trolls. That night she left the outfits on the table.

In the morning, there were ten pairs of the most beautiful shoes the couple had ever seen. There was also a note that read, "Thank you for your kindness. From now on, you will have all you need. Now we will go and help others."


End file.
